


Moving In?

by TheRussianKat



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaires things keep going missing and Enjolras maybe didn't think this through properly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In?

June 14th Morning – 8:42am – Grantaires Apartment

“I’m gonna be late if you don’t –“ Grantaire was cut off by another kiss as Enjorlas entangled his hands in the other man’s dark hair. Laughing he pulled away from the kiss and placed a finger across Enjolras’s lips. “Stop, okay? I’ll see you tonight?”

Enjolras pouted, his blonde curls falling in his eyes, then gave a small nod staring at the crumpled blankets covering his naked form.

Grantaire placed one more kiss on the top of the blondes curls before retreating from the bedroom. Enjolras stayed wrapped in the blankets for another half hour inhaling Grantaires scent from the blankets when he noticed his boyfriends pyjama shirt on the floor where he had thrown it last night.

When he left the flat an hour later his bag was slightly heavier than when he had arrived.

 

June 15th Evening – 11:13pm – Grantaires Apartment

Grantaire had been at the studio all day and was more than ready to collapse into bed. He staggered into his bedroom, smiling slightly as he saw the meticulously made bed and post-it note on his pillow.

_Corinthe @ 11 tomorrow? X_

After sending a text to confirm the date he began getting ready for bed. But when he went to get his pyjama shirt it was nowhere to be found.

 

June 16th Morning : 10:30am -

The sun was beaming down on Grantaire as he approached his boyfriends flat. Rather than meeting at the Corinthe at planned he had decided to surprise him and then escort him to the Corinthe as the good boyfriend should.

It was Combeferre who answered the intercom and buzzed him up, so when he did reach their door and hit the doorbell he was met by a very surprised Enjolras wearing a very familiar shirt.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked in way of greeting placing his palms on the blondes shoulders, smirking as Enjolras’s cheeks coloured.

 

June 19th Morning – 4:30am – Grantaires’s Apartment

“Taire!” Enjolras called as he walked through apartment searching for his absent boyfriend. He finally found him sat in his living room focused entirely on his sketchbook, a smirk playing at his lips and fingers dark with charcoal.

Enjolras knelt behind him, wrapping his arms round his waist and resting his chin on the artist shoulder, humming in approval as his nose was engulfed in the scent of Grantaire’s body wash and warmth.

“You are meant to be asleep,” Grantaire said softly turning to meet his boyfriends’ lips. This kiss was chaste and not nearly enough for Enjolras but Grantaire quickly pulled away. “Why don’t you get back into bed and I’ll join you shortly?”

Enjolras growled in disapproval and began nipping at the artists neck, allowing his arms to drop from his boyfriends waist and his hands to start tugging at the sweat pants causing Grantaire to moan in satisfaction. “Bed,” he moaned once again capturing Enjolras’s mouth with his “Now.”

When Grantaire left later that morning his art book was nowhere to be found.

 

June 21st \- 7:41am - Grantaires Apartment

Grantaire awoke alone with cold sheets and a frown on his face. The sun was streaming through the open curtains and he could see a post-it note with a smiley face left in the centre of the window. He groaned as he rolled into the sheets, tangling his legs between them and trying to absorb himself into the scent of Enjolras.

Almost an hour later he dragged himself from the sheets and stumbled down the hall towards the kitchen. But before he managed to get to his destination he backtracked and gawped at his art room. It was empty.

There was literally nothing left. Every canvas, sketch book, paint set and pencil had been taken.  “Shit!”

He began running around his flat to see what else had been taken but to his surprise everything else was still in its place; his television, laptop, ipod all still there. “What the fuck?” he stared in disbelief at his immaculate lounge, nothing had been taken from what he could see, if anything it was tidier.

 

June 21st – 8:51am – Enjolras’s Apartment

Enjolras had finally finished arranging everything in the lounge when his phone began to buzz in his pocket. “Hello?” he began, confused as to who may be calling at this time in the morning.

“ _Did I get robbed last night_?”

“What? Taire?”

“ _All my art shits gone, ‘Jolras I think I got robbed last night_.”

For one of the first times in Enjolras’s life he panicked. “Errr, robbed? Really? Come to mine okay, and we can errr, figure it out?”

Enjolras breathed a sigh of relief as Grantaire quickly agreed to come over. He would be the first to admit he hadn’t exactly thought this plan through to the end, but he had never assumed that would be his boyfriends first assumption.

 

June 21st – 9:24am – Enjolras’s apartment

Grantaire was still panicking as he waited for Enjolras to open his door. It wasn’t like anything of value had been taken from the apartment, but everything that had been taken was irreplaceable, including the vast majority of his course work for university.

Enjolras was quick to answer the door, once again wearing a sweater which looked remarkably like one of the ones Grantaire had lost in the previous months. “I can explain,” Enjolras said the second Grantaire walked through the door, leaving the artist perplexed, at least until he saw the lounge.

The sofa was covered in the missing art supplies and the canvas’s and sketch books were all strewn about the room leaning against various furniture. “I wasn’t robbed.” Grantaire said, no question in his tone as he looked over everything he had feared he had lost.

“Not exactly, no.” Enjolras started whilst entwining his fingers into his still gawping boyfriends fingers.

“Why did you take all my art stuff? Seriously do you have any idea how long it’s going to take to get this back to my apartment?!” the artist yelled, tearing his hand from Enjolras’s. “I mean what the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking? You know I have a project due in two days and you have just cost me- hey don’t cry!”

The blonde looked up at Grantaire as the tears began to fall down his face “I thought you could do your work here,” he sniffled as he furiously tried to wipe away the tears.

“Honey, if this was your way of saying ‘Let’s spend more time together’ it kind of sucks. A lot.” Grantaire said softly pulling the younger man into a hug.

“I was trying to say ‘Let’s move in together’ actually,” Enjolras said softly as he extracted himself from the hug.

Grantaire said nothing. Instead he took the blondes hand and led him to the sofa before sitting beside him. “Okay two things; won’t Combeferre have something to say about that considering _he_ lives here and why didn’t you just ask? You know instead of stealing my stuff, wait is this why my clothes have been going missing?”

Enjolras laughed before answering, once again taking Grantaires hand in his “Ferre’s moving in with Courf next week. And I didn’t know how to ask so I thought you would pick up the hints I was dropping when your stuff kept appearing here and then we would just move in together and everything would be okay, but you didn’t and now you think I’m crazy and you’re not going to move in with me and-“ he was cut off with a kiss.

“You are crazy and a complete idiot sometimes,” Grantaire laughed as he broke the kiss “But you’re my idiot and this apartment does have a better natural light source than mine.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Well I really don’t feel like moving all this back and someone needs to stick around to stop you from doing anything like this again, so yes, it’s a yes,” the artist grinned watching as the blondes face lit up before launching himself into Grantaire’s lap.

“I love you!” Enjolras said between kisses, now focusing on removing their clothes as fast as possible “Oh, and don’t worry about your mail, I’ve already had it diverted.”

“Of course you have.”


End file.
